totalannihilationfandomcom-20200214-history
Construction Tortoise
|Tech Level = 1 |Metal Cost = 434 |Energy Cost = 3121 |Build Time = 8732 |Max Velocity = 9.0 |Acceleration = 1.62 |Turn Rate = 62}} The Construction Tortoise is a 3rd-party unit created by TA-SECT as part of the Tortoise Pack. It is a level 1 unit capable of building level 2 towers and structures, including (upon release of the T2 Tortoise Pack) the Adv. Terraplant. When compared to the official T1 construction units, the Construction Tortoise is significantly more armoured, shares the same nanolathe strength as the CORE Construction Ship, but is slightly slower than the Spoiler. A trait it shares with the other Tortoise units is its ability to submerge underwater, allowing it to travel from island to island undetected (providing the enemy doesn't have any submarines, Sonar Stations, or any other units with a sonar at hand). Although not direct, its ARM counterpart can be considered to be the Construction Spider. Appearance .]] The Construction Tortoise (as be expected) looks like a silver robotic tortoise with a 12-sided, dark-grey shell. Atop the shell are two doors similar in design to the CORE Construction Vehicle's, which open to allow the nanolathe gun to rise up and commence construction. Running down from the left and right of the doors are the typical construction unit "hazard" stripes, down the back is the team colour, and down the front is the CORE logo. The Construction Tortoise's legs and feet are fairly stumpy in appearance, with raised, square platforms for the feet and tall-ish pillars for the legs - a common design shared with all Tortoise units (although others may have differently styled feet). At the front of the unit is a very prominent metronome-shaped head with a white stripe going down the middle, and at the back is a short, stubby, similarly-shaped tail. Build list Kbot Lab |Tag7 = CORLAB |Unit8 = Vehicle Plant (CORE) Vehicle Plant |Tag8 = CORVP |Unit9 = Aircraft Plant (CORE) Aircraft Plant |Tag9 = CORAP |Unit10 = Shipyard (CORE) Shipyard |Tag10 = CORSY |Unit11 = Light Laser Tower |Tag11 = CORLLT |Unit12 = Radar Tower |Tag12 = CORRAD |Unit13 = Adv. Terraplant |Tag13 = CORATP |Unit14 = Geothermal Powerplant |Tag14 = CORGEO |Unit15 = Gaat Gun |Tag15 = CORHLT |Unit16 = Pulverizer |Tag16 = CORRL |Unit17 = Dragon's Teeth |Tag17 = CORDRAG |Unit18 = Punisher |Tag18 = CORPUN |Unit19 = Hovercraft Platform (CORE) Hovercraft Platform |Tag19 = CORHP |Unit20 = Viper |Tag20 = CORVIPE |Unit21 = Immolator |Tag21 = CORPLAS |Unit23 = Terraplant |Tag23 = CORTP}} Tactics Due to its durability being the highest of all T1 construction units, it is most useful for quickly propping up and repairing defence towers when the player's base is under attack. It can also be retreated underwater when land units invade, but due to its slow movement speed, it is best to do this before attacking units reach the base. Trivia *Despite being able to cross water masses, it is the only construction unit that can do so without being able to build any water-based units other than the Shipyard. *The Construction Tortoise was the last T1 Tortoise to be developed that was released in the T1 Tortoise Pack. Category:Total Annihilation Category:Total Annihilation Units Category:CORE Units Category:Construction Units Category:Tech Level 1 Units Category:Unarmed Units Category:Amphibious Units Category:Underwater Units